


A mother´s cry

by HushBekk



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Bad Parenting, Book: Super Edition: Crookedstar's Promise, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Evil StarClan (Warriors), Gen, Manipulative Relationship, POV Third Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Story: Mapleshade's Vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HushBekk/pseuds/HushBekk
Summary: “Is dying scary?” the kid beside her asked her, his jaw hanged awkwardly as he tried his best to speak.Crookedkit had been under her “care” for some weeks now. As much as she hated him for carrying her ex-mate´s blood, she still felt pity for the little kit as he became an outcast to the clan and to his family.She felt fury at the thought of Rainflower bullying her own kit. If only that bitter she-cat knew what it felt like to lose your own litter…Then Rainflower would understand why Mapleshade judged her so harshly.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A mother´s cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how many years have passed since that day, she couldn’t look at the river the same way. The willow tree covered the view of the path to Thunderclan, well; she didn’t want to see those idiots in the near future.

Mapleshade dragged herself across the barn, her paws felt heavy and numb, and the wound in the back of her neck had been dripping blood for a good hour now. At first she had thought it was raining, but the heavily realization that she was mortally wounded had set in a while after that. The she-cat had known that it was a bad idea to attack and kill her ex-mate in front of his apprentice and his side-mate, but she couldn’t help it.

He looked so killable.

_“Have you forgotten Appledusk murdered my son and Flowerpaw? Of all cats, why did you have to choose him? You cannot possibly expect my forgiveness. You have betrayed the warrior code and lied to your Clanmates. We will not raise these kits within the walls of our camp, nor the boundaries of our territory. Take them and leave. You are no longer a warrior of Thunderclan"_

Oakstar had said to her the day she was exiled. Those words held such a bitter memory for Mapleshade. They echoed in her mind again and again and again, never stopping. They taunted and mocked her like the slithering snakes that had bit Frecklewish. The echoes plagued her mind and filled her with anger and guilt.

The wooden floor below her was uncomfortable, but right now, it offered a certain feeling of safety she would not be allowed to experience ever again. The splinters dug themselves into her fur and skin, opening new wounds for the blood to seep out of.

Far away from there, the sun had started to set, painting the sky in crimson colours that resembled Mapleshade´s blood. She hopes that all of Starclan was watching her death; she hopes that this made them guilty.

She knew what was in store for her. And she knew to where she was heading once she died. The whispers of a dark place took hold of her thoughts as her paws and legs numbed.

Her eyelids felt really heavy all of a sudden, she felt herself drift off, never to be awake again.

-x-

“Is dying scary?” the kid beside her asked her, his jaw hanged awkwardly as he tried his best to speak.

Mapleshade snapped out of trance, she found herself in Riverclan again, just that this time in the form of a ghost.

That’s right, she had died many moons ago.

Crookedkit had been under her “care” for some weeks now. As much as she hated him for carrying her ex-mate´s blood, she still felt pity for the little kit as he became an outcast to the clan and to his family.

She felt fury at the thought of Rainflower bullying her own kit. If only that bitter she-cat knew what it felt like to lose your own litter…

Then Rainflower would understand why Mapleshade judged her so harshly.

The river in front of them ran with such a soft, innocent look that it made Mapleshade feel nauseous again.

No matter how many years have passed since that day, she couldn’t look at the river the same way. The willow tree covered the view of the path to Thunderclan, well; she didn’t want to see those idiots in the near future.

Now the clan was led by an old deputy Mapleshade may have known before dying, was it Doefeather? She couldn’t remember her name. It didn’t matter anyways.

Back to the point, what had the little rat asked her? Oh yeah “It depends” she said as she remembered the screams of her kittens. She´d done her best to keep them safe, but a single mistake went and bit her in the ass.

Her fluffy white tail curled around her paws as the memories resurfaced in her mind. Crookedkit looked at her for a moment before stepping closer to her; he didn’t know the ghostly she-cat that much, but it seemed like she had some pretty nasty memories.

He mewed again, this time with more confidence “how was it for you?” he asked. The other cringed for a moment before speaking “scary…I was all alone”

She had died all alone, with no one by her side.

Before any of the two spoke again, Oakit made his way to his brother, his cubby paws leaving a train behind him in the mud. The kit had nagged his brother about going to the camp to talk to the other apprentices; she could see Crookedkit tried to avoid his brother´s idea, but after some time he finally accepted to go back to Riverclan´s camp.

Mapleshade eyes the kittens, and her amber eyes gleamed with a morbid idea that would make even the cruelest of cats cringe at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´ve been wanting to write about Mapleshade and Crookedstar for a while now! Their dynamic in canon was really good, but it lacked some things, and i wished that Maple still had a more sympatheric side. So that´s what I´ll be doing in this work!


End file.
